Fate
by Jui2014
Summary: Takumi was going to propose to Misaki but it didn't turn out as he expected it to be. Please read and my first fanfic. So please Review,please... One-shot.


**A/N: To my dear readers *bow slightly*….it is my first fanfic…. so there might be some faults in my writing….please forgive me for that….. actually English is not my first language so I used simple English…Please read and leave a review for me to improve….criticizes are also welcomed….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

**Here is the one-shot…..**

**- FATE -**

"Daddy, where are you going?"asked a black-haired three year old little girl.

"just a walk sweetie." Answered the tall blonde.

"Then can I go with you, please.."

The blonde sits down so that he can match his daughter's hight. "Dear, I am just going to take a walk and I am afraid that if you go you will get tired and daddy don't want his little princess to get tired. You can stay here and play with mommy. I promise to be back early. Is that okay with you, honey?"

"yes ,honey you can go. I'll play with her."answered the slight pink haired lady with blue eyes from the kitchen.

"So Misaki-dear will you stay?" asked Takumi with his puppy eyes.

"Daddy, you are so bad. You know when you use those eyes I can't say no to you." replied the little girl with a cute pout.

"sooooo"

"YES! I will stay."

"Love you Sweetie."

"hmp… hate you daddy."

With that he stood up laughing at his daughter's statement. He grabbed his jacket and left his apartment.

Takumi's POV

It's been 10 years already since that day. So time did passed but to me it's still like yesterday. Her eyes, her smile are still in my heart. My heart still only belong to her and her only.

After a while he entered a graveyard with a bouquet of blue and white roses in one hand and same red rose petals in other After a small walk hr stopped in front of one grave, took a deep breath and said

"Hi, Misaki. It's been 10 years since you left me all alone."

He stopped and remembered what happened on that day 10 years ago… On that faithful day he was going to propose her…

**10 YEARS AGO ON THAT DAY…**

His heart was beating crazily. His all plans are done all he was to do now is to pick Misaki up. With that in mind he takes the engagement ring and roses with him and he left the apartment.

His heart was beating so fast that he thought his heart was going to come out. He drives through the town to Misaki's home. He thought about her reaction and the cute expression she would make after seeing all his plans. Unconsciously a chuckled expressed his mouth. He parked in front of her house and went to the doorbell.

Just when he was going to ring the doorbell his phone rang. It read 'Suzuna'

He cleared his throat and picked it up, "Hello"

"Usui-kun…" she asked in a low voice. Sensing the seriousness he asked "is something matter?" He was expecting something serious to come… "Usui-kun onee-chan…onee-chan is in the City Hospital." she said in an extreme low voice.

After hearing the last word his phone slipped from his hand…..

He ran to the hospital. Walking into the hospital room he was led to he saw something his eyes couldn't believe.

He saw many people he knows standing beside a bed and on the bed laid his beloved girlfriend.

"What HAPPENED!" he exclaimed, worried no scared.

"Oh Takkun you are here" said sakuya trying not to shed tears. Hearing her husband Minako looked up and said "Misaki…she left us. She left us for eternity" with that she burst into tears.

Takumi couldn't believe what was happening. He thought that if this was a dream and he will eventually wake up from this nightmare.

He couldn't believe. He slowly walked to Misaki's bed. Seeing his girlfriend pale he touched her once warm cheeks and it felt cold…so cold.

He couldn't control himself and sat besides her bed crying. He shaked on her shoulder lightly. "Misaki, please wake up. Please. You aren't dead, right?" he asked receiving silence as his answer. "you can't. You can't leave me. We promised to marry each other. We promised to live for each other. So why? Why you left me alone? Please say you aren't dead. Stop joking. It's not funny. What am I gonna do without you. Please wake up. Please?" he begged as tears started to fall.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sakuya and Minako both crying and Suzuna giving him a letter while crying. He took the letter and on the letter it was written, _Usui Takumi._

After seeing the well-known handwriting of Misaki his eyes widened and he Quickly opened the letter. It read

* * *

><p><em>To, dear Takumi,<em>

_If you're reading this letter then this means that I am gone. Please don't cry. It hurts me._

_I think you have some questions. Actually I had brain Tumor Which I found out two weeks ago. The doctors said it's so big and They can't surgery it. They told me that I won't live long. I didn't have the courage to tell you or my family that. So I kept it a secret._

_Sorry for not being able to fulfill our promise. Forgive me for that and thanks for everything you gave me. Thank you for the necklace you gave me. I loved it. I have a request when everyone will dig me , please told them to leave it on my neck._

_Thank you for the time you gave to me. Thank you for the love you gave me. It means a lot. I never thought that I would be able to find someone like you._

_I am happy and contained with my short life and I am a little sad at the same time._

_Takumi, I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to live with you, to hold hands with you. I want us to have a little family, I want to grow old beside you. I am a stupid. I told you to stop crying and now its me who is crying. Takumi today I am telling you my another weakness. I, the demon prez is scared of death._

_But you have to move on; for me. Keep one thing in your mind that I am not dead. I am alive, alive in your heart. Always keep going. I will be watching you from above. Keep living .For my sake. I will always love you._

_Yours forever_

_Ayuzawa Misaki._

* * *

><p>He looked up after reading the letter. The letter was wet from his tears.<p>

He cleared his tears and kissed on her cold smiling lips. He stood up and picked up the roses he bought for her earlier that day. He cleared them and gave them to Misaki's lifeless body crying….

It was the roses he bought to give her alive not after death…

He sat beside the grave and a tear escaped his eyes. Then he started to arrange the rose petals on the grave-ground and then kept the bouquet on them. After that he sat in front of the grave again.

"I have moved on because you asked me. It was your last wish to me so I had to keep it. I am married now. My wife is Usui Rin. She's a great lady who cares for family. But even after all these years I still can't replace you with her."

He paused

"I also have a daughter and her name is Usui Misaki. Do you know why? Because she is just like you. She also has black hair and amber eyes like you, she is determined like you, and she don't like boys like you" a chuckled escaped from his mouth. " You are watching over me through my daughter, huh. Sly as always."

He stopped for sometimes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were alive now, what my love would have been. I am sure It would be filled with happiness…"

A pause. He remembered his high school days.

"I missed you so much. I have always love you. I still love you and I will love you till my last breath and only you. Good bye for now, my princess. Have a peaceful sleep and sweet dreams…"

With that the blonde stood up as tears of sadness falled from his eyes. He started to walk away. After taking a few steps a turned back and saw the grave last time. He read the writing written on the grave stone.

and it read…...

_Here sleeps peacefully,_

_Ayuzawa Misaki_

_1994-2014_

_The best Daughter._

_The best Sister._

_The best Lover._

**-End-**

**Written by**

**Jui. **

**My first fanfic is done… Please leave a Review….**.


End file.
